The Adult World
by MeAndMyReflection
Summary: "Even the most innocent child in the world can become a murderer". Nigaito, a murderer that his job is to kill all the childish people in the world. He sometimes wish for people to become more "adult" so the world can become a better place. But that wasn't easy, huh? I NEED AN OC! HELP ME! Warning for the horrible grammar, OOC, and Blood & Gore. R & R?
1. Sakaki Hero death

**AN:**

Ega : Hello, world!  
Akuru: You say that like lots of people read the story…  
Ega: Oh, shut up! Just say hi!  
Akuru: Fine… Hi!  
Mia: Hi!  
Ega: This will be my third story! I'm so excited!  
Akuru: You even haven't finished the BadBye story! Are you idiot or what?  
Ega: Sorry if I'm too idiotic. It's just... TOO MANY THINGS IN MY MIND THAT I WANT TO WRITE HERE!  
Akuru: So? Erase one.  
Ega: Never!  
Mia: This story will also be introducing Kaeru Reni that created by UtauReni. The reason why this story was created is because soon because the creator wants to see her character in the story and my Master can't leave the creator waiting. So here it is!  
Akuru: See? YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS THE IDIOT! I embarrassed you are my Master!  
Ega: Whatever! Enjoy the story!

**_****_The Adult world_****  
**

****_Inside the pub_

"Hey, have you heard? Someone died again!" said a guy to his friend.  
"Really?" his friend replied with shock spread across his face.  
"Yes! He was Sakaki Hero!"  
"What, that great Politican? Why?"  
"I don't know the reason yet. …He was a nice person - how could he die so fast?" He said sadly.  
His friend started crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. "H-How… How did he die?"

The guy was surprised his friend was asking that… But, he can't tell him. He just can't.

"Umm.. That's…"  
He was trying to hide the truth from his friend. But, his friend knew that he was try to hiding something. He slapped his hands on the guys shoulders and shook him in desperation and screamed, "Tell me…! TELL ME HOW SAKAKI HERO DIED!"

Everyone inside the pub heard the scream and became curious as well. They all wondered that same question.

"How did Sakaki Hero die?"

"Heart attack?"

"Poison?"

"Suicide?"

People thought of their own suggestions to how he died, tempted to ask.

Finally, The guy said, his voice raspy and upset,

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!" He began, looking to the crowd before him  
"He… He was stabbed!" He announced. A shave a shock rippled through the room and everyone's face was full of dread and horror.

"WHAT? HOW?" The crows screamed, horrified.

The guy paused and looked to the crowd filled with sorrow and regret.

Feeling he had to continue he said, "He was stabbed. With the tip of a flagpole…"

**_Police Office_**

Many policemen had gathered from all over Japan, reading the report of the death of Sakaki Hero. The report said that Hero was found dead inside his office. A flag pole with the American flag was stabbed into the body. On the flag pole there were no fingerprints, all the guards were killed and the traps and CCTV were turned off.

In other words… There was no evidence.

The police were so confused; they all were wondering about the same thing and the best thing they could do was sharing their interpretations and ideas amongst each other.

One policeman stood up, "I think someone inside the office was work together with the murderer. That person could be one who turned off the traps and CCTV" He said suspiciously. Some of the others nodded and mumbled to each other.

The police Sergeant, Kamui Gakupo stood up and said in disagreement, "Well it possible, but... did you realize that the electrics were switched off before the murder happened? But the light switched on again. And then the main cable inside CCTV room was also broken? Doesn't that mean when the person was turning off the system, someone was also ruined the main cable? Cause the main cable has design to not have a plug and a generator was put inside the place where the TV display thing from CCTV. The victim must be the one that was ruined the cable by tear it."

Everyone nodded and talked amongst themselves in agreement. The policemen sat down in his chair and grumbled, disappointed that he was proven wrong.

Another officer approached Kamui,

"Then, why can't we find the person that was helping the victim?" He asked, furrowing his brows – his tone low and professional.

Kamui pondered for a while then finally said, "Maybe he was committing suicide?"

Everyone immediately stopped their chatter and looked to Kamui. They were shocked to hear that.

They all wondered. Why there are a person, dare to die for the victim?

"Well. One thing I do know -we have to catch that person! We can't let people die because of him! Catch him!" shouted Kamui, making the atmosphere burn with spirit.

"CATCH HIM!" The police chanted. They just can't wait to kill that person, there sneering smirks spreading across their faces.

Kamui was thinking more when they chanted in the excitement.

"I wonder what his face could look like…" He said to himself.

_Outside electronic shop_

"Sakaki Hero was killed on December 24 inside his office. The funeral has been prepared and is estimated to cost $78,400 for the ceremony. The president is invited and…"

The people huddled outside the television watched the presenter and cried, muttering words of encouragement.

"How… How could he die?" They whimpered.

"HERO!"

"Don't leave us!"

"You didn't deserve to die!"

"Who dared to kill him?"

"I will kill that guy!"

All of them were screaming and crying, filled with sadness.

Except for one.

Disgusted with what he saw on the TV, he left that place.

"He must not be able to stand with what happen to Hero! Poor him…" whispered a man near there.  
"He doesn't want to show his tears to us, so he ran away, right?" spoke a girl beside the man.

The green haired person snarled in anger and travelled away quicker, breaking into a run

After he ran away from that place; he stopped on the quiet road.  
Nobody here, perfect.  
Now he can scream whatever he wants.

"He was so childish! HE WAS SO CHILDISH! He was only thinking about himself! I HATE THAT KIND OF PERSON! That's why I killed him… he didn't deserve life in this world. HE DIDN"T DESERVE LIFE IN THIS WORLD!"

He breathed heavily after his outburst. Even so, he still could make an evil smile from his face and say…

"Who should I kill now?"

He was walking through the streets when he saw a large commercial board In front of him. It was a movie commercial. And the main character is… Kuniade Sazae. After he saw the commercial board, he turned away, scowling at the path in frustration. Despite his anger, his frown gradually turned into a devilish smirk.

"Well, well. You're just like that person…"

He was pointing the commercial using his right hand.

"Kuniade Sazae, you are the next one."

**AN:****  
Ega: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm SO HAPPY!  
Akuru: Shut up, you crazy girl!  
Ega: I wasn't crazy! I was excited!  
Akuru: Then… Shut up, you crazy excited girl! (Runs away from the reading corner)  
Ega: How dare you! (chasing after Akuru)  
Mia: Well then. If you guys want to give OC for this story, my master will be so glad! Tell the name and the job. Remember. The OC will become the one that was going to kill or torture. But it depends on the storyline, actually. It can become friend or… helping… or… whatever! If you interested, write it in the review.  
See you on…**

**Akuru : (go inside the reading corner by window) Wait! And thank you for our beta, momokokoro-chan, to edit the story! Now, because Ega was behind me and nowhere to go, I will..**

**Mia : Surrender?**

**Akuru : NO! SELF DESTRUCTION!**

**(The reading corner was exploded. Mia and Ega fly to the sky)**

**Mia : SEE YOU LATER! 0**


	2. The Library

"Library, library…"

Hello. My name is Shion Nigaito. I have targeted Kunieda Sazae as my next victim. Of course I want to kill her. But, I can't just rush in and destroy everything in my sight, right? I'll will be caught so easily and I don't intend to be caught just now. That's why I need a plan. Time, places, everything I need to kill that woman. I have to discuss this with him -the person that always gives me a plan for my every mission. I have to meet him now.

"Library, library..."

I quicken my pace and walk to the library in front of me. I go inside and pass some people that stand in my way. But finally I could reach it; the door only for staff.

Yes, I'm not one of staff. I am only 16! But as long I say my name, nothing should be worried about.

I open that door and walk inside. Then appear two guards, blocking my way.

"You're name, kid?" asks the security officer.

"Shion Nigaito, sir." I answer.

"Is there some proof that confirms you are really Shion Nigaito?" He asks again.

I smile a devilish smirk that makes them afraid, their bodies trembling with fear. I point my forefinger to his hand, and…

"ARGHHHH!"

He held his hand as it gushed relentlessly. His friend was trying to help him with some Emergency Medication. I just stare there watching them.

What? Let me tell you something : this is always happens – everyday. We have to show our ability to them so they will believe that we are one of them. Of course, our ability is to kill people, so we must hurt the guard or there will be no pass.

Are you surprised when I say "we"? Yes - I'm not the only murderer here. There also a lot of other sinister killers inside this building. So, never underestimate this Library. This place is the place where all of us gather. We practice, we sleep, we eat, and we get money here.

After the tall guard's friend finished bandaging his injury, they give me a pass.

"Go inside, please," They both say.

"Thank you. I hope you're hand heals soon!" I sing, and I pass them calmly.

I pass many doors and dodge many missed weapons from a practicing killer. I wish I could hit them. But I have no time - him first. The others can wait their turn.

The Door for the Manager - Finally, after all the obstacles that I had to pass, I arrived here. I turn the knob to open the door… just to get a book thrown on my face.

"GYAHAHAHA! WHAT IS STUCK ON YOUR FACE? HAHAHA!"

I take the book from my face with a revengeful scowl crossing my lips. I forget to tell you something; he's crazy. Just look at him! He had a tall top hat - a ridiculous tall top hat actually, a black leather jacket that reflected everything about him except for his ego; and finally, black jeans. Everything is black including his glasses. His hair was short and emerald green - like me. Only... his hair was parted in the middle, giving him two symmetrical hairs. His bangs make his face hard to see. On his face, there are some stitches. I can't explain why they were there. And his yellow eyes... everyone who see them will surely tremble with fear. His eyes are like that of a cat's – one that is that ready to strike at any time. I only knew two things about him for sure : he was dangerous, and he was crazy.

"HAHAHA! It's too early to call me crazy, NIGAITO! HAHAHA!"

…

I sometimes think that my Master has an ability to read minds, which is what I hate the most.

"Stop it, Tomoya Katsumi. Why are you always acting like this? You make me feel so… aggravated!" I snarl, not giving to his childish games.

"Khe Khe khe~ That's what I was looking for. Your face is mostly emotionless, you know… It makes me get so bored... That's why I threw a book at your face! HAHAHA!" His booming laughter echoed inside the room

…

Somebody help me please…

The clap of his hands signs that he isn't joking anymore. "Nevermind that. Anyway, I have a mission for you. Could you please-?"

"I'm sorry. I have my _**own**_mission..." I cut his words short.

It was an advantage if you work here. You can have your own mission even if the master didn't give us a mission. But surely we must report first to master so the master can see if them sins able or not. And most importantly, plans. And we also didn't get money if we do that, but most of us didn't really care about that.

He stares me with his deathly yellow eyes. I am so tense waiting his answer. He then shows me his crazy smile and says, "Well, that's fine. This mission will just have to be pending for a moment. Anyway, who do you want to kill?"

I was silenced for awhile and I finally hiss maliciously, "Kunieda Sazae, Sir."

He was dazed; his eyes momentarily out of focus. I think he is already knows her sins. Her sins that make her suited to die.

"You already know, sir?" I coyly smile, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, of course… that bastard. She must die..." he staggers.

"Can you tell me?" I ask him full of curiosity but still hiding behind my blank face.

"Okay... So it's like this…"

When Katsumi explain, the whole world seemed silenced, like just his voice exists. I didn't realize that my anger and disgust started flowing inside my body. He was right... She must die... I'll make sure that she won't exist anymore in this world.

"And the best part is… I have her photograph. See this!" He smiles, offering me a small piece of paper. When I see the picture, I quickly take a mental note and stare at it with _my own_ deathly eyes. My eyes turn out to be insane, like his. But I never realized it.

"Hey, you always hate my freakish eyes, right? Why haven't you realized that you also share the same type of orbs?" He asks, a little bit angered by my shady personality.

Though I hear his question, I don't really think I should answer it; so I just stay in silence and keep staring at the picture.

Katsumi sighed seeing my reaction. Because Katsumi is tired of seeing me pose like that, he was asked my favourite question.

"How much per cent?" He grinned, his eyes wild with curiosity.

I tear the revolting picture in half and say blackly, "94%, Katsumi. And it could increase if I met her."

He smirked in satisfaction. He then turns his chair around to the computer behind him.

"I will see to her schedule and see when she should be _justified_. And for you..."

He looks over his shoulder at me without turning his chair and grins feverishly.

"Prepare yourself."

**AN :**

**Akuru : Who is Katsumi?**

**Ega : He was an OC that my friend create for me. Since it was interesting, I used it.**

**Akuru : I see… I really have no idea what to do now. I have to do some stupid humour because my shitty Master told me to. Hm… Ahaha! *On the front of the mirror, he was creating a crazy movement like… McDonald?* Dare ka? Dare ka? Dare ka dare ka?**

**Ega : Okay, enough. Closing by Mia as usual!**

**Mia : If you like it, please fav it or alert it! My master also appreciates reviews! Also, if there a Vocaloid, Fanloid, or Utauloid that suit to join the story, please tell my master! See you later!**


	3. kill Kunieda Sazae

**A/N**

**Ega : Hello, everyone! I finally return!**

**Mia : Yay! *claps hand* Here's your cake!**

**Ega : Thanks!**

**Akuru : Okay, Ega. I don't really care with your cake. So tell them what this chapter about?**

**Ega : You can read my mind. Just say like what I was thinking in my head.**

**Akuru : Cih. This story is the first time show how Nigaito kill people that was evil in his eyes. Maybe it was simple for a pro murderer to do it, but it was not.**

**Ega : Hey! You didn't say a same thing like I was thinking in my mind!**

**Akuru : Of course I not! And because you are so annoying.. *as fast as lighting take the cake* the cake for me. Bye! *leave the reading corner***

**Ega : Hey! GIVE IT BACK! *after Akuru out of the reading corner***

**Mia : …Enjoy the story!**

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Bruak*

Great! It's already three times.. THREE TIMES I GET TRIPPED BY STONE, YOU KNOW?!

I swear, if I get tripped by stone again, I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLACE!

…

Okay… Calm yourself, Shion Nigaito. I have a mission to complete, and it's for kill the damn woman name Kuniade Sazae. But I can't stand tripped by stone all the time! I maybe too lucky that the guard is too stupid to realize I was here and falling all the time!

Seriously, they are only drunk and dance a drunk dance. Are they even know their job here?! TAKE CARE THIS PLACE CAREFULLY. THAT IS YOUR JOB! Especially the one with a long purple ponytail. He is hitting everyone using his katana! If he was their leader, I will totally shame to myself.

I keep walking while try to dogde all the annoying rocks and try not to see them or I am GOING to be SICK.

Oh my God…

Finally…

My destination…

VENTILATION SHAFT!

…..

Okay. Maybe not funny. BUT SERIOUSLY! After all the fall and pain around my body, I finally could rest! I hope that the guard keep stupid so I can go inside the ventilation easily.

After all the walk while dodging the stone, I reached my destination with no one guard it. Like I guess. They are too stupid. I open the ventilation and go inside the ventilation.

Ah… I can finally rest…

BUT.

I can't lose any time that I got to kill her! I close the ventilation and look at my clock on my hand. 10 minutes before the murdered happen.

Oh shit. I just remember.. Like the movie, ventilation shaft is a maze for the people who go inside it! I'l l never in time to kill that woman!

But I choose to keep forward. While I was walking..

OH MY GOD.. How many time have I say that line again?

This is…

Each path have been stick with number and letter? And on the ground, I see a piece of paper. I take it and read the content.

A – 1 - 7 – G – 5 - j

THIS IS A MAP! I saved! But who make this? I turn the paper to see a letter behind it.

_For my dearest, Nigaito._

_When I was 13 years old, I was used this way to kill people . I put the number and a word so I won't get lost. Now it's your turn. This is a map for you so you won't get lost. Enjoy the trip!_

_Signed by_

_Tomoya Katsumi_

…..

Katsumi, you shit.

Forget about it! I walking based by the map he give to me.

5 minutes after a long, crawling walk inside the shafts, I arrived at the ventilation he told me. How could I know? On the ventilation, there were a paper that say…

_For my dearest Nigaito._

_This is ventilation that you looking for. Open it and search for her room! Wish you luck!_

_Signed by_

_Tomoya Katsumi_

Without thinking long, I open the ventilation and land on the ground. When I stand up, I realized something.

Her room was right in front of the ventilation shaft.

…. Katsumi.. How far have you plan this anyway? He saved my 30 minutes ago by telling the press that she need a rest for 30 minutes. A very good idea, indeed.

4 minutes to go. There's no time to lose!

I knock the door slowly. Then I can hear someone is come near to the door.

My heartbeat was very fast. While she walking to the door, I quickly using my gloves while many cold sweat fall from my head.

She open the door and show her head to me. I quickly slash my forefinger into her forehead before she say something.

She was fall. No scream. No cry. Just a blood and some brain juice. Yuck.

My hand and my body was full with blood. I check my bloody clock. 2 minutes to go.

I'm going to death.

I quickly change my bloody clothes and change it with the new one inside my golf bag.

1 minutes to go.

I can hear the press is started to come here. I quickly climb into the ventilation shaft and close it carefully. I crawl as fast as possible. While I was crawl, I can hear a hysterical scream outside the shaft. They stupid. They didn't realized they was crying for a wrong person.

I get into the end of the shaft where I was get in first. I can see the police including the purple hair running into the building without anyone guard here. Again.

See?! They are the most idiot polices I ever met in my WHOLE entire life!

After they all disappear, I got out from the ventilation shaft and run as fast as possible.

…Until I get tripped by stone again.

With my face on the ground I was crying tiredly. I stand up and run again. This time, I see my ground and go out from there successfully.

Phew…

Mission Accomplish.

I was running on Tsuzuki distric road looking for a rubbish bin. I found it! I put my bloody clothes and my trousers into a plastic bag and throw it into a rubbish bin. I take my match inside the bag and put it on. I throw the match into the rubbish bin and all inside the rubbish bin. Include my clothes.

But no one know. This fire is the beginning of the unexpectable meeting.

"Who are you?"

**A/N:**

**Ega : Akuru! Give me a permission to scream!**

**Akuru : uh.. no.**

**Ega : Cih! You really evil!**

**Akuru : I'm not evil. You're the one that acting weird.**

**Ega : *dark aura appear* What did you say? *pulls out fire thrower* DID YOU JUST CALL ME WEIRD?!**

**Akuru : … Shit. *run away out from reading corner***

**Ega : I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE! COME BACK YOU HERE! *after Akuru out of reading corner***

**Mia : ….. See a cliffhanger? Who is the one that talk to him? I wonder, too..**

**Akuru : *pass the window* I KNOW! I KNOW!**

**Ega : *pass the window* I WON'T LET YOU TELL THEM, YOU ********

**Mia : Please review! See you later!**


	4. My encounter with her

**A/N:**

**Akuru: She is doesn't here! That Demon doesn't here!**

**Hakurei: You mean Ega?**

**Akuru: And Mia! The calmest day on my life!**

**Mai: It was. I'm so happy that Mia won't give us a horrible food today!**

**Haru: That is true. So.. should we tell the story now?**

**Akuru: Let me do it! A encounter with unknown person. She was an UTAULOID.**

**Hakurei: If you can guess who is the Utauloid..**

**Mai: Ega will accept story request!**

**Haru: Enjoy the story!**

"What are you doing here?"

When I turned my body, what I saw is..

A little girl with a black cloak. The hood was supposed to make her face unseen. But I can see her face well because the fire that I am using to burn my clothes. Her eyes colour is blue, her hair is yellow, and her bang closed her right eyes so I only can see her left eyes.

There was a mixed expression on her face. Confused, excited, nervous, and shock. All of it was mix on her face.

"Hello? I am asking here.." she said wake me up from my dazed.

"…Sorry.. um.. I.. was burning a rubbish here."

"… Really? That clothes was a rubbish?"

"…yes"

Is this kid realize? I hope not.. I hope not..

"… Do you like.. Fire?" she ask.

"Hm? Why are you asking me that?" said me confused with her question.

"Because I love it so much! It's a life, it's beautiful, and most importantly.." she said it with such excitement, though..

"…It can warms up your body and your soul.." ..in the end of her lines, it was heard like sarcastic.

Somehow..

I feel..

Scared.. Why?

I decided to check her percentage. It was my ability to see people evil and good percentage only using my eyes. If the good percentage is high, I won't kill that people. But if the evil percentage is high, you must be known. I WILL KILL THEM.. Like Kunieda Sazae and Sakaki Hero.

When I check her percentage.. What-

"What's wrong?" ask the girl.

But I was way too shock to answer her. I.. didn't able to see her percentage. What the hell is going on here?

"hum.. Sir?" she ask again.

"What?!" answer me with a high notes because I am still too shock.

The girl look shock with how I am reply and her eyes suddenly become very scary. "You.. YOU DON'T NEED TO SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT!" she screams at me with such a different behavior from usual.

We both are surprise. But I was confused why she was also surprise as well. Not just that. Her face was full of horror. She was quickly said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M REALLY SORRY!".

She said that with a bow for a countless times like it was her fault. It makes me nervous.

I am quickly response her. "N- NO! It's my fault! I shouldn't have to scream like that! I'm sorry."

She was completely shock when I said that. Her face was suddenly red and turn away her face because she was embarrassed. I even don't know why. I just say Sorry. Right?

"T- That was fine. By the way! You haven't answered my question yet!"

Again, that's question.

"Are you love fire?" ask her to me.

"Well.. everyone is love fire. Who didn't like fire?"

Suddenly, her eyes become empty and I can feel a very strong dark aura from her. Her next word was shock me.

"Oh really..?" she said in such a hoarse voice that even didn't suit her age.

She was show her Demon smile to me. I was shivering because see that. I even until fall and crawl backward when she walking to the fire direction with that Demon smile.

"So you like when the fire burn everything~?" she said scares me.

"What?! NO! Of course not!"

Her smile was disappear in a count of second and change into a scowl of anger. "So why did you said that you love fire?" she said while glare at me with that deathly angry eyes. I only could silence and said nothing. She divert her eyes back to the fire.

"Cih. Why no one can love fire like me? Fire can do everything! It can make a house crumble, it can make people die, and it can make them lost the meaning of the warmness~ AhahaHA! I wish I can just have warmness like them! Why I can't get one? Why? WHY?! Answer ME!" angry her to the fire.

"You.."

The girl looks behind without turn her body. Her scowl change into a evil smirk. She turn her body and move to my direction. I was afraid and want to crawl away more, but I try to calm myself. I exhaled a thousand times to calm myself, and it looks like helping a lot to calm myself.

Without I'm realizing, she have in front of me with that small smirk. She stretch out her left hand and touch my cheek with her cold hand. It shock me and I exhaled more and more.

She kneel with her right feet make her same as my high. Our eyes meet each other in a very close range. She lean toward and hug me suddenly. Though it was suppose to be an ordinary thing, it still scares me a lot.

"Don't tell this to anyone, Okay~?" she said in such a hoarse and mature voice.

She push her body away from me and we once more stare each other. Her empty eyes.. Her smile.. Everything..

She scares me..

She scares me..

But I still can't kill her. Not until I can check her percentage. And I still can't see it even our face was really close.

She suddenly fainted. I confused with what happen, but I just hug her. 1 minute pass, she awake.

"Um.. What is going.. KYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" ask the girl that just awaken with her usual personality. She looks surprise because I still hug her. Maybe she has forget everything that she have do previously.

"I.. warm you. I think you need some warmness. So I hug you." Answer me try to look for the best reason I can.

"I see.. How generous are you. Thank you! I need to leave now! Bye! See you later!" she said with a cheerful smile and leaves me with walking bouncy.

"Wait!". She stop bouncing and turn around.

"Why.. Why do you like fire?!" I asked.

If she was really forget, she won't answer my question.

She was thinking for awhile before said, "hihihi! It's a secret!". And she continue bouncing leaving me alone with the fire.

While I still shocked, I look at the fire that she adores so much. That girl..

OH GREAT! I DON'T KNOW HER NAME YET! How could I forget?! If I meet that girl again, I'm going to ask that girl her name.

Who is she, I wonder?

**A/N:**

**Honoo: Not really important actually.**

**Hakurei: We just need..**

**Akuru: A REVIEW! WE NEED IT! And IT WAS IMPORTANT! DON'T HEAR WHAT HE SAID!**

**Mai: And alert or favourite, if you like this story.**

**Everyone except Honoo: ARIGATOU TO SAYONARA FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!**

**Honoo: Hmph. Using English because can't speak Japanese well. How interesting.**

**Everyone except Honoo: ….**


End file.
